Olympic Betws
Olympic Betws is a Welsh team which plays in league UK 2.1 of the UK. They play at the Betws Olympic Stadium which currently has a capacity of 30421, and whose loyal and blossoming team of cheerleaders were the 9th best in the UK in season 7. Club History Season 2 Halfway through season 2, the Betws Queerhawks of league 2.3 were forced to resign their franchise after several financial irregularities, in relation to payments for prostitutes and sheep dip. New manager Moikal, with a hastily-assembled roster of players, adapted to life in the division reasonably well, with the squad's inexperience, and several baffling selection and tactical experiments costing them a playoff place. However, the building blocks were in place for a successful season 3. Andrew Salter played his first game for the club, at center position, against Bot Team 406, which saw a narrow defeat. Season 3 Betws swept their way to the 2.3 title with aplomb, losing only three games against future-BBL outfits Micos C.B. and Manicomicos, as well as Eustachteam, who were admittedly only in their first season. Finishing with a points difference nearly double that of second-placed Micos CB, they were undoubtedly the most impressive of that season's BBL-bound promotees, though it was to be Hoond's Aberdeen City Knicks who seized the initiative in season four. Season 4 A promising season from the Olympians saw a fantastic fourth-place finish and a strong run in the national cup. Although ultimately a long way off first place, which was claimed by the undefeated Knicks, Betws had much to be positive about, as they looked to maintain the growth into season five. Season 5 An identical set of results to season four, finishing 17-9 and in the semis of the cup once again, yielded fifth place in the league. However, some commentators highlighted the lack of growth at the Olympic Stadium, especially in comparison to Micos, who had improved from seventh to fourth, and the threatening Knights Templers, who shook the BBL by powering to third in their big-league debut. Season 6 The fears of season five proved to be well-founded. Betws slumped to an embarrassing eleventh in the BBL, and crashed out of the cup at the first hurdle. Manager Moikal attempted to correct the slide by turning over much of the squad, including fan favourite Gilberto Mainelli, however it was seemingly in vain. Their relegation playoff against Rising Stars was a mercifully one-sided affair for the beleaguered Queerhawks though, a 78-67 away win saw them safe for another season. Season 7 The slide which began in season six finally reached it's nadir in season seven. Not even a late-season revival, thanks to the arrival of Novak Vukašinović at power forward and the new-found point guard ability of Elvis Lagumdžija, could save the Olympians from relegation. Seemingly dead and buried with five games to go, a battling victory at Serjooha's BC w00t and a demolition of Crash Force away gave some hope; a demolition against Sylt Surfers took it all away. By the time they defeated the Knicks at the ASG, the first time Betws had ever managed it, their fate was sealed. Wales' premier basketball team were staring down the barrel at the second tier. Season 8 Olympic Betws are currently in third place in 2.1, after three games. William Kerrigan, who was sold to the Knicks for €35,000 in season two, rejoined for a fee of €1,800,000. Manager Moikal was quoted as saying "five seasons' worth of intensive training at a league championship-winning team for one-and-three-quarter million? Bargain!", though the Queerhawks will take some convincing that his freethrows are up to scratch. Players Current Squad Notable Former Players Links Category:Teams Category:British Teams